halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Doylej0131/Imperial Assault Carrier
To Anyone Does anyone like it at all so far? I need to know ways I can Balance it.Doylej0131 18:29, 29 March 2009 (UTC) It's interesting, but there's no cohesion or coding of the text. It's hard to follow. CarpeJugulum 18:39, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Try the ship infobox. You should put down whatever you think is good, if the community thinks its god-modded, then they'll let you know. This has like every weapon in the halo universe, including a friggin super MAC! That right there is godmodded. Also it can survive several super MAC rounds. It is roughly the size of a small planet. Also it has room for a Phoenix-class colony ship? This thing is unbelievably unrealistic. Try and look at one of my ship articles, Titan-class Battleship, maybe it'll help ya. It's not the size of a planet, sorry about when it said kilometers, it was a typo, it was really meters. Also that's mostly a list, pretty much I just want to know what I can keep and I'll remove the rest. I was waiting for someone say more things about it. Multiple times in the article it says things like "not sure how many, need help balancing", "?", and "maybe", need help". I made the article today and pretty much need to revise it. It's pretty much a rough draft, I don't want it to be godmodded, and again SORRY IT SAID KILOMETERS, I MEANT METERS, TYPO, I REPEAT, TYPO.Doylej0131 19:33, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Also does anyone know of a good height and width for it since it's 6.5 kilometers? If so please tell me.Doylej0131 19:46, 29 March 2009 (UTC) SOMEONE RESPOND SOON, ANYONE.J C Doyle 20:59, 29 March 2009 (UTC) If the covenant had a forerunner beam weapon on one of their ships wouldn't it make sense to put it on the rest of them? How many mac, super mac, plasma torpedoes, and/or energy projectors should it be able to survive? Also, could it carry one(more likely) or more(less likely) Nova Bomb(s) after the great schism?Doylej0131 14:20, 10 April 2009 (UTC) When it says anti-flood weapon, I think it should eventually go down like the Pillar of Autumn, probably with more or less power than a nova bomb. All of those cores would probably do alot of damage.Doylej0131 14:40, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Could it's comm systems allow it to communicate almost instantaniously using repurposed forerunner super-luminal communication technology. And how about if it has just 2 kinds of scarabs that are superior in most ways to the cannon ones. Like one Elephant like mobile base type scarab(replaces halo 2 and super scarab) that's weakness is being incredibly slow, and a type 50 ultra heavy assault platform thats larger or smaller than the halo 2 scarab but is the best combat scarab(maybe it could have 2-4 of this kind)Doylej0131 15:51, 19 April 2009 (UTC) How about this for the mobile base scarab: Man, I have'nt gotten a reply in a whileDoylej0131 14:35, 1 May 2009 (UTC)